This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Miniature Rose. It has an undisseminated seedling of my creation as its seed parent with the following genetic origin Golden Holstein×Livin' Easy and as its pollen parent the variety known as ‘WEKemilcho’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,256).